


Cancer (TYLER JOSEPH)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom
Genre: Cancer, Gen, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: requested by @svu-heartthrob: Here it comes ok I’m going to challenge you to do a cancer cover inspired thing with Tyler Joseph because if I have to fuck myself up so do you were in the togetherword count: 829warnings: cancer, suicide, depression, losing of will to live





	

**_Turn away_ **

Tyler never expected the words to come out of your mouth - “I have cancer,” was just something you shouldn’t have been saying it. So why were you saying it?

_**If you could get me a drink** _

For the first time in his life Tyler Joseph wanted to go find a bar and drink it. You were staring at him, shaking and teary eyed, but he couldn’t formulate words to reply to you. How could he? Tyler wasn’t- he wasn’t good at emotions and he wasn’t good at expressing them.  That’s what he saved songs for.

But you were there, and you were crying. So he had to say something.

**_Of water ‘cause my lips are chapped and faded_ **

Your health already declined by the time Tyler had wrapped his mind around your diagnosis. You were going to the hospital and you had to be put on a cane because the cancer was eating away at your hip. The doctors told you that you’d have to get a hip replacement.

Tyler, again, fumbled with his words. The way he told you that he would stay is by writing a check to pay for the whole thing. He looked at you and smiled, knowing that it was hard for you as it was for him.

_**Call my aunt Marie** _

You were skin and bone by the time that Tyler realized you weren’t going to survive. You began arranging for your family to come visit and for the funeral to proceed the way that you wanted it. He cried himself to sleep that night on the couch, on the phone with your favorite aunt.

She didn’t comfort him.

She cried with him.

_**Help her gather all my things** _

_**And bury me** _

_**In all my favorite colors** _

Tyler made sure you were wearing your favorite outfit on the day. The Day.

The Day…

_**My sisters and my brothers, still** _

_**I will not kiss you** _

_**'Cause the hardest part of this** _

_**Is leaving you** _

He found the note three days after your funeral. He cried reading it.

The next day Tyler went and got the whole thing tattooed on his thigh, where nobody could see it. When he couldn’t bear to sleep without your body next to his he traced his fingers over the raised skin where the ink lay.

Two weeks after he got the tattoo, Tyler couldn’t remember what you smelt like. That night he slept on the couch, phone pressed to his ear as your aunt cooed him to sleep. He didn’t really go to sleep, he just hung up.

_**Now turn away** _

_**'Cause I’m awful just to see** _

_**'Cause all my hair’s abandoned all my body** _

Your picture, the last picture ever taken of your face, hung next to the first picture Tyler had ever taken of you. He stared at it, even though you were a skeleton with no hair and sunken eyes, happiness still in them even on your dying day.

On his bad days Tyler punched a hole into the wall next to the picture of you on the day you had left him. On his good eyes Tyler leaned his forehead against it and cried.

**_All my agony_ **

**_Know that I will never marry_ **

The ring was always heavy in his pocket, no matter where he went. It would go unworn. He would go unmarried.

Tyler Joseph refused to marry anyone but you.

Tyler Joseph refused to get married.

_**Baby I’m just soggy from the chemo** _

_**But counting down the days to go** _

Days were spinning through Tyler’s head. He couldn’t remember the date, nor the name of the days or the hours of the day. He could only tell if it was day or night but barely. Tyler was wasting away, just the same way that you had.

Josh watched in horror, but Tyler knew that there was nothing his best friend could do. His soulmate, his love, his reason to live, was taken away from him.

**_It just ain’t living_ **

**_And I just hope you know_ **

Tyler couldn’t do it anymore.

_**That if you say (if you say)** _

_**Goodbye today (goodbye today)** _

He sent one, final text and wrote a letter. His phone and the letter were placed on his bed side table underneath the best photo he had of you.

_**I’d ask you to be true (I’d ask you to be true)** _

_**'Cause the hardest part of this** _

Just before he stepped off of the stool, he thought of you. Then he thought of Josh. Was it fair to leave Josh? He couldn’t bear it.

**_Is leaving you_ **

He knew that he would be hurting Josh.

He knew that he would be hurting all of his fans.

He couldn’t go through it anymore.

_**'Cause the hardest part of this** _

Tyler Joseph took a deep breath.

_**Is leaving you** _

Tyler Joseph took his last breath thinking about the day he couldn’t reply to you when you told him that you had cancer.


End file.
